<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loving you quietly by ARCHIVE095</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883798">loving you quietly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARCHIVE095/pseuds/ARCHIVE095'>ARCHIVE095</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taegists, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Seokjin, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bangtan Soyeondon Fic, Bassist/Songwriter Yoongi, Bisexual Yoongi, Dancer Jimin, Drummer/Main Singer Jungkook, Friends With Benefits, Guitarist Hoseok, Heavy Angst, Lead Singer Taehyung, M/M, NSFW, Side Ships, Smut, Unrequited Love, Yoongi sucks at feelings, light fluff, taehyung is in love with yoongi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARCHIVE095/pseuds/ARCHIVE095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the concept of unrequited the love. the way you try so hard not to do it and protect yourself from the hurt you know you’ll experience. the fact of the matter is, you can’t escape it. Taehyung knew that the moment he let Yoongi in to break down his walls. </p><p>Or<br/>When Taehyung lets Yoongi kiss him while they’re writing a song for their next gig. They didn’t know that the kiss would turn into something way more, and something Taehyung would MOSTLY regret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loving you quietly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Taehyung had lunch with Yoongi, the two of them went to his house to write songs for their band. It was something that they started three years ago and still continue to this day. They were semi-popular but not enough to help them go to America or something. But they’ve only had a total of one world-tour in the three years of rehearsal and hard work. </p><p>They all loved music and it was something they were all passionated about. One day Hoseok had suggested the idea of creating a band and Namjoon became their manager after a year. They worked hard and they hoped to do another world tour but they can’t do that with only two songs in total.</p><p>In Yoongi’s bedroom, Taehyung groaned and went over to sit at the piano. He was frustrated because he couldn’t think of another line for their song. They’ve already got the first verse ready but the second one is a bit tricky. The name of the song was “Pied Piper.” </p><p>It was something Yoongi and Hoseok had came up with.</p><p>“You good, Tae?” Yoongi asks with a rough voice. They already have been at this for about two hours and they haven’t even finished the song yet. </p><p>“I’m fine, hyung. Just got writer’s block or something.” Taehyung rubbed his forehead. </p><p>It wasn’t just writer’s block. It was Yoongi, his hyung that he’s know for five years. His hyung that he’s been in love with for almost four. Everytime he was alone with Yoongi, he felt his heart beat uncontrollably but he still kept doing it. Still wanted to be with Yoongi and be alone with Yoongi even if his heart kept pounding at his chest. But the sad fact is that Yoongi will never notice him that way. Maybe it’s because he wasn’t everything he wanted just like Yoongi was to him.</p><p>“Scoot over, I need to figure out this melody.” Yoongi knocks him out of his thoughts as he almost pushes Taehyung towards the side and sits at the piano next to him.</p><p>They’re touching. Their shoulders and sides are touching that Taehyung can almost feel the heat that irradiates off of him. He so badly just wants to wrap himself around Yoongi. Feel him and his warmth. He wants all of that.</p><p>But he’ll never get it.</p><p>“You’re not being punished... Come here, I’m your paradise.” Yoongi whispers as he plays the piano gently. The notes hang in the air and it sounds beautiful. </p><p>The younger joined in with Yoongi. He placed his fingers on the piano and played softly with the other. Focusing on the music they didn’t realize how beautiful it sounded until their fingers touched and tripped over one another. They were knocked out of their trance and put into another one. Yoongi looked at Taehyung and the younger tried so hard to move away but he couldn’t. Maybe one day he should’ve know that taking the extra effort during this time would’ve been worth it. But Taehyung looks at Yoongi slowly and their faces are only mere inches apart.</p><p>It’s breathtaking to Yoongi’s point of view. The way that Taehyung looks. He’s seen the younger so much and almost every day but this time is different. This time he sees the younger in a different light. This time he sees Taehyung for the beautiful human being he is. </p><p>And, it’s Yoongi who leans. Who starts the first kiss.</p><p>Their mouths are pressed against one another and Taehyung lets Yoongi tilt his head as he starts kissing him. Pulling away the older looks at him because the younger didn’t kiss back. How could he? He knew that it would hurt if he did, he knew that there was no chance in hell there would ever be any going back if he did. But his heart spoke for itself and grabbed Yoongi’s collar pressing their lips together once again.</p><p>He let Yoongi in. He let the older’s tongue slide in his mouth and his hands trail his waist towards his things. He complied and was now sitting on Yoongi’s lap straddling him as they made out like nothing even mattered in the world. Like all the others times they didn’t do this, but this time they were much closer than before and at Taehyung’s apartment. His apartment he shared with Jimin. Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place.</p><p>But that all went out the window when their tongued were dancing together and Taehyung finally got to taste Yoongi. The older tasting the strawberries and Yoongi’s coffee and mint. They pulled away their lips coated with spit from their heavy kisses. Yoongi takes off his shirt and lets Taehyung’s hands run down his chest unbuckling the older’s pants.</p><p>“Fuck, Taehyung.” Yoongi groans in a whisper as he feels thr younger put his hand down Yoongi’s boxers. He feels the gentle soft hands helping him get his release. He attacks Taehyung’s neck and bites leaving purpleness all over. The younger stops and lets the older carry him to his bed.</p><p>Taehyung lets everything happen. He lets Yoongi pull his pants down and kiss the inside of his thighs. He lets him leave marks there as Taehyung grabs his hair and whines continuously.</p><p>Another thing he lets is Yoongi pull on a condom and lube as he pushed right into Taehyung. The younger almost whimpers when he feels Yoongi deep inside of him. He wraps his legs around the older’s waist and his arms around his neck wanting to feel as close to Yoongi as possible.</p><p>The older smirks and leaves kisses down Taehyung’s throat as he starts moving. He thrusts gently at first letting Taehyung whine in his ear, but he grabs the younger’s thighs and picks up his pace.</p><p>Leaving marks down Taehyung’s collarbone, Yoongi keeps hitting just the right spot that had the younger almost screaming. But he whined and moans loudly that he is so glad that the older lives alone.</p><p>“Hyung! Fuck!” Taehyung yells and Yoongi keeps going.</p><p>The older feels Taehyung clench around him until he comes all over their stomach. “So fucking beautiful.” Yoongi whispers and bites Taehyung’s earlobe making him whine.</p><p>His heart pounds, the older always compliments him but this one felt different. Different than all the others. He wishes that it was real thought, that there was some other meaning to it. But he knew that there wasn’t gonna be.</p><p>The older spills into the condom and bites Taehyung’s shoulder.  Pulling at Taehyung whines and Yoongi sighs. “Fuck... we.. we just did that didn’t we?”</p><p>Fuck yeah, they did.</p><p>“Hyung...”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Taehyung.”</p><p>“D-don’t be sorry. I... I enjoyed it.” Taehyung holds Yoongi’s cheek and the older looks at him smiling that fricking gummy smile.</p><p>“I did too.”</p><p>And that’s how it started. That’s how that moment led to Yoongi leaving Taehyung early in the morning for breakfast with Hoseok. But of course not without breakfast for Taehyung left in the kitchen. It hurts a little. Waking up and not even seeing Yoongi after everything last night. Maybe it was a mistake, he shouldn’t have but it clearly didn’t matter otherwise to Yoongi.</p><p>_______</p><p>“Taehyung, where were you last night?” Jimin asks almost hitting his best friend but gently, “I was waiting for you but Jeongguk came over and I totally forgot you didn’t even come home.”</p><p>“Thanks, soulmate.” Taehyung rolls his eyes and Jimin huffs. </p><p>Jeongguk rubs Jimin’s shoulder to comfort him and somedays Taehyung wishes he had that. But the only person he wishes he had it with doesn’t even like him like that. They only fucked, that’s it nothing important.</p><p>“Taehyungie hyung, Yoongi said you were with him last night.” Jeongguk speaks after leaving kisses on Jimin’s cheeks.</p><p>“He did?!” </p><p>Wow, he didn’t realize they were telling everyone about their last escapade.</p><p>“Yeah, he told Hoseok and I that you guys were up all night writing songs. Said it was nothing and went to go talk to Namjoonie hyung.” Jeongguk explains and Taehyung really wishes he didn’t.</p><p>At least it wouldn’t hurt as much because the other idea was better.</p><p>“Yeah... we did.” Taehyung tries to hide the hurt in his voice, “I slept in the couch. Anyways, I have to go use the bathroom.”</p><p>“Alright, Taehyungie! Gross!” Jimin punches Taehyung in the shoulder.</p><p>______</p><p>Maybe he spent almost 30 minutes crying in one of the stalls of the bathroom in their studio. He knew that everyone would be practicing and knew that no one would notice so he just stayed there. He ended up crying in the end. It hurt so much in his chest. It was like something was punching him multiple times and his stomach was burning.</p><p>He was in love with Yoongi. He fucked with Yoongi and when asked the older said it was nothing. It felt just the same as him saying he was nothing... to him, obviously. What did he expect anyways?</p><p>He didn’t want Yoongi to be telling everyone, but he also didn’t want to be spoken of just like that. It was stupid the way he was feeling. He shouldn’t have even done any of that. He should have stopped himself when he had the chance. </p><p>But he didn’t. Why? He was drunk in love and doing it quietly while the other didn’t notice shit.</p><p>That’s why he ended up doing it again and again. </p><p>And drowned himself in his music so he wouldn’t have to hear the pain in his chest when Yoongi completely ignored what they were now. That there was something different between them. That they were a Songwriter and a Singer who both ended up hooking up.</p><p>Let’s just hope it doesn’t ruin the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>